


可口的消遣（全）

by cytus_nono



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:04:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytus_nono/pseuds/cytus_nono





	可口的消遣（全）

这间公寓的气味有些陈旧。

你的手指划过空荡的柜台面，碗碟整齐地堆放在橱柜门后的架子上。橱柜门半开着，它的铰链上积了一层薄薄的灰尘，正如外面每一个家具的表面。你忍不住微微一笑，以里昂的阶级他大概是不会选择这样的地方的，这对他来说，太高级了。这更像是你这样的阶级会做的选择。你注视着指尖上的灰尘，不难猜，这么豪华的住宅是里昂的上级为他选的。而且就进门这几分钟的观察来看，里昂没有任何同居者来和他一起维持这个……家。

真遗憾……

逐渐消失的橙色阳光染上了白色的地板和深蓝色的地毯，使它们变成一种时尚的黑色。整个公寓都是不同色调的蓝色。你闭上眼睛，品味着这里异常的宁静。尽管你的内心一直在忽视它，但这种新鲜感仍然挥之不去。就好像你可以光着身子走来走去，不用担心你的外表，你的肉体，这里有种家的感觉。温暖的震颤沿着你的脊椎和四肢行进，你把门推开，探险一般走进走廊。有三扇门，一扇向左，一扇向右，一扇通向大厅的尽头——里昂的卧室。

在公寓的所有房间中，只有卧室有明显的人迹。你小心翼翼地推开门，发现里昂把沙漠之鹰放在他的床上。枕头压着他的脸，床单紧紧地裹住他的下半身。你扬了扬眉毛，在原地站了一会儿，审视他头垂在床上的样子，你知道这几个月来他一直在为他的上司努力工作。你走进房间，避开他那堆杂乱的衣服，衣堆顶上有一件黑色的丝制拳击短裤。想到他被子下苍白的皮肤，你嘴角勾起一抹笑容。

别去想这些没用的，你来这里是为了做一件事。没有触碰。只是看着。

你小心翼翼地走到床边，把枕头从他脸上拉开。他的脑袋上金发乱糟糟，眼睛在眼皮后面不安分地转动着。他在做梦……你弯下腰，从他脸上拨开一缕任性的金丝。他睡意朦胧地咕哝着，被子被踢至大腿。这倒是……不错的风景。

所以政府特工还会裸睡，多么有趣。你咧嘴一笑，目光顺着他的肌肉一路向下。

这位特工一直都是一个令人愉快的消遣。回想在西班牙的时候，里昂从未辜负你对他的能力的信任。当然，组织也知道他的价值，这是他能活下来的一个决定性因素。另一个原因是，你确实对这只来自政府的聪明宠物狗，有些喜欢。你总是很诧异他对忠诚、荣誉和尊重的信念之强烈，以及他对上头的命令的从不质疑。

“嗯……”里昂呻吟着，咂了咂嘴唇。

你露出一个微笑，他真可爱不是吗。由于最近工作繁忙，他睡得很沉，并且他会有很长一段时间不会醒来。你小心翼翼地在他旁边坐下，令你宽慰的是，这张床并不会发出吱吱作响的声音。他眉头紧锁，嘴里咕哝着什么。

你咬紧下唇。他裸露的皮肤温暖光滑，就像是在邀请人去触摸。里昂也许睡得很沉，但你还是不想冒这个险。

也许你想?

一个安静的声音在你的内心深处低语。如果里昂真的醒了会怎么样?你扯了扯脖子上的黑色choker——你唯一戴的一件饰品……某个人送你的礼物。你因记不起是谁而有些内疚，但又因为自私而无法忘记。你把这个想法从脑子里赶走。

该死的……你小心翼翼地从床上爬起来，走到抽屉前，你知道他会把手铐放在这儿。你谨慎地翻找，直到找到他们。你把它们举起，在逐渐黯淡的的阳光下，仔细地审视着它们。它们将会会拷住……

你慢慢走回去，注视了他一会儿，然后把一只手铐挂在他的右手腕上。慢慢地，你把他的手举过头顶，牵向床头。他轻轻动了一下，但没有醒来。你自嘲地笑了笑，把枕头从他脸上拿开。里昂突然转过身来，他的左手滑到了脸颊下面。你不禁翻了个白眼，目光略过他光滑而结实的肌肉。我已经在这了啊……即使这有些愚蠢。

你的手指在他身上抚动，让他轻轻的翻过身来。你小心翼翼地握住他的另一只手，准备给他戴上手铐。床头板有一个很好的中心柱，如果他不能忍受被铐在柱子上的感觉的话，他就得穿过两英寸厚的木头。那就祝你好运了，肯尼迪先生。

你把手铐套在柱子上，锁上他的左腕。他焦躁不安地想转过身去，但只能转个一半。你向后站着，盯着他看了一会儿，欣赏他乱糟糟的样子。你通常不喜欢这副模样的人，但里昂是个例外。床单缠结在一起，就像一条饥饿的蟒蛇围在他的腿上，他的金发在他的头上乱成一团。你的指尖开始因准备触摸他的皮肤而缩起，他的天然麝香使你陶醉。

在过去的八年里，你不愿承认这一点，即使现在，你仍然不会承认。身体上的吸引只是自然的……也没有想象的那么危险。你的中指沿着他的肩膀一直游走至他的胸口。所以还有什么东西——手指冒险穿过他的小腹——会被证明是致命的呢……

他颤抖着，轻轻呻吟。

里昂·s·肯尼迪只不过是一个有趣的消遣，就是如此。你弯下腰，吸入他身上沐浴乳的香味。他只是达成目的的一种手段之一……至少，你一直是这样说服自己的。但你知道即使组织命令你处理里昂，你也不会这么做。

“你救了我的命。”你对他耳语。

他的呼吸模式突然改变，你感受到了他的紧张的情绪。他的眼睛猛地睁开，玻璃蓝色……平稳……诱人。

“艾达?”他惊讶地喃喃自语，声音里充满了睡意。

里昂，你是唯一会这样叫我的人。

“嘿晚上好啊，帅哥。”

当他意识到你不是某种幻觉或梦境时，他不由得睁大了眼睛：“艾达……”他又脱口而出，然后意识到自己双手的困境。

“这是我的名字，别搞错了。”

他皱着眉头看着你，但这掩饰不了他眼中闪烁的兴趣，他清了清嗓子：“你为什么会在这里?”

你用手指抚摸着他的大腿内侧，轻轻地叹了口气：“Oh，我正好在附近，所以我想我应该顺道过来看看。”

“是嘛，看来我是帕特里克·斯韦兹。”他嘲笑着你，试图忽略你的手，因为它正越来越靠近更敏感的地方。

你微笑着，开始在他的皮肤上画着小圈圈，只是稍微增加了一点压力。他的双唇紧闭，眼睛开始因性欲而蒙上一层薄雾，一股令人愉快的热量开始聚集在你探索的指尖下。

“为什么——”他停顿了一下，想控制住自己的声音，“你为什么会这样出现?”

你若有所思地舔着嘴唇，用指甲轻轻地拽着他的皮肤，然后垂下头与他面对面，你们的距离只有几厘米：“我想……我大概是有点饿了。”

他的眼睫毛颤动着，眼睛往后看：“什……什么饿？”

“Hmmm…我希望你能帮我回答这个问题。”你一边咕噜着，一边开玩笑地迅速舔过他的下唇。

他立即上前吻了你一下，你躲开，带着诱人的微笑。他瞪着你，被手铐拽住。你用手指沿着他腹线一直向下走去。他吃惊地倒吸了一口冷气，你感到他在你的抚摸下变得僵硬起来。你舔着他的锁骨，令他呻吟，与此同时你的心跳也在加速。他的皮肤散发出一种十分迷人的暖意。

“遵从女士的领导不是我的风格。”他沉吟着，不断地拉手铐。

“你会遵从我的，帅哥。”

他的眼睛，在黑暗中是一种奇特而可爱的海军蓝，向你挑衅地眨着：“别指望了。”

“我偏要指望呢。”你用手指扫了扫他湿润的顶端，他冲动地几乎要跳了起来。

他咬紧牙关：“那你大可试试。”

“我乐意尝试，帅哥。”你对着他的耳朵呼吸，轻轻咬啮他的耳垂。

他在你的戏弄下无助地扭动着，你爬到床上跨坐在他身上。他刚要开口说话，你便立即吻上他，使他安静下来。他不停地嘟嚷着，你听到手铐撞击在木头上格格作响，这声音真是令人振奋。这可是属于我自己的里昂·s·肯尼迪，他戴着手铐，赤身裸体，性欲旺盛。一个女孩想要的还会比这更多吗?你用舌头轻咬他的下唇，一阵颤栗传遍你的脊骨，他的硬物擦到了你裤子的丝绸上。

“你非要玩弄那里吗？”他叹息着说。

你咧嘴一笑，沿着他的脖子吮吸，然后咬下去，用臀部摩擦着他的：“如果……这让你不高兴了，我可以离开。”你作势抽身就要下床。

“别!”他沙哑地喊道。

你坐回来，咬着下唇，表情若有所思：“你确定吗?”

里昂目不转睛地盯着你：“我不知道，艾达。你怎么想?”

你低头看着他的身体，左眉扬起。“我想……这些衣服让我很不舒服，”你弯下腰咬他的脖子，“我想我很讨厌它们。”

在他出口讽刺你之前，你把衬衫迅速掀过头部，令他下巴大张。你调皮地朝他咧嘴一笑，不紧不慢地解开了内衣。他猛拉着手铐想要挣脱。你把胸部贴在他的胸膛上，热烈地亲吻着他。当你结束这个亲吻时，他靠过来咬上你的脖子，让你惊讶地喘了一声。他低声喃喃：“解开我，艾达。”

你的脸上浮现得意的笑容：“否则怎样?”

他抓住了你的目光：“我会告诉我的上司，关于你的小来访。”

你忍不住笑得更深了。“不，你不会的，”你停下来用鼻子亲昵着他的，“因为那样我就得走了。”

他的眼睛忽明忽暗。

“你不会希望这样的，对吧?”你对着他的耳朵咕噜道。

“我想……触碰你。”他语气纠结。

你的微笑变成了满嘴的笑容：“你是想要掌控一切。”说完，你从他身上爬下来，走开。你把手撑在自己的臀部上：“今晚你是我的，帅哥……你必须接受这一点。”

他挑衅地看着你，拉着手铐：“不会的。”

你舔了舔嘴唇。“是嘛……”你轻轻挑开裤子上的扣子，把它们褪至脚边，“我从来没有拒绝过挑战。”

当你慢条斯理地脱掉鞋子，脱掉内裤时，他的眼睛饥渴地扫视过你每一寸肌肤。你歪头看了看他的反应，然后目光顺着他的身体往上走，锁住了他的目光。情欲染红了他的脸颊，你用手指抚摸着他的腿，在他的大腿上停留了片刻，然后，继续上移到他的嘴边。

“我一定会让你在这一切结束之前，叫喊我的名字。”他在你的手指下放着狠话，炽热的呼吸湿润而诱人。

“哦？你会吗?”你满脸质疑地询问着。

他却只是冲你咧嘴一笑，趾高气扬……充满渴望。

“我打赌你还是个菜鸟，在卧室里，帅哥。”

他嘲笑道：“所以呢?你又是什么？专业人士?”

“我只是相对自然而然。”

“你对自己的评价倒是很高。”

你爬到床上，四肢架在他的上方：“从某种意义上来说是这样。”

他渴望地凝视着你们之间的距离。

“打个比方，”你舔了舔他的锁骨，双手攀上他的脖子，咬住他的下唇，“我更像是一个实实在在的人。”

他挑起眉毛：“这就是从某种意义上说?”

你坐回他的大腿上，下身蹭过他的部位，使他发出一声轻微的嘶嘶声。你笑了：“别害羞，帅哥，你现在属于我了。”

你的动作着实令他很困扰。你可以从他那双眼睛发出的挑衅光芒和手臂上的肌肉紧绷的样子看出这一点。如果他自由了，你丝毫不怀疑他会试着把你钉死在床上，他会努力的。你粗暴地吻住他。

“只是暂时属于你而已……”他对着你的嘴唇低语。

你用手指抚摸他的身体两侧，并用自己的舌头压迫他的舌头。他在发抖，一种美味可口的期待在你的血管里涌动，你把胸部贴在他的胸前，小心翼翼地让你的下半身和他保持在一个可笑的距离。他的下体就在正下方，一心只想消除这个距离。

“心急的小菜鸟，不是吗?”你微笑。

“解开这些手铐，我让你看看什么叫菜鸟。”他对你耳语，使你战栗。

“你最好给我乖乖的，帅哥。”

他咬了一口你的脖子，一声惊愕的呻吟从你嘴里钻出。你试图保持控制地位，但他的舌头在你滚烫的皮肤上滑来滑去。上帝啊，他身上的每样东西都很棒。你顺着他的胸膛，顺着他平滑的腹部肌肉组织，随意地吻了他一小段，然后在他小腹止住。你抬头看他时，他在你身下无助地扭动着。他一对上你的眼睛，你就用舌头轻弹他的顶端。他不仅气喘吁吁，难耐地扭动着臀部。

“有趣的是，当一位女士……找到了正确的地方，你就服从得这么急切。不是吗,帅哥?”

“我——”

他的辩驳立即被打断了，因为你将他全然含在口中，用舌头缠绕着他。

“天杀的!”他叹息着说。

你轻轻地用牙齿扫了他一下，他立即把头往后一仰，语无伦次的咕噜从他的嘴唇涌出。你轻轻地哼着，声音的振动传递给了他。他呻吟着你的名字，你的舌头以令人抓狂的节奏摩挲着，缓慢地上下舔着他的部位。他拉紧手铐，浅而短促的呼吸从他张开的嘴里逃逸出来。

“放轻松，乖男孩。你不想这么早就结束旅程吧?”你低声道，假装失望。

“该死的上帝,女人!”

你再一次把他放进嘴里，指甲拖到他的大腿内侧，谨慎地不给他太大的压力，但也不会过小。他的背拱起，你的名字是他喉咙深处发出的原始咆哮。兴奋聚集在你的腹窝里，你很想让他进入你，但你更想先让他乞求，这种想法更让你兴奋。你用舌头来回逗弄他的顶端，使他的腹肌绷紧。你的名字是他嘴唇上最纯粹的放肆的激情。我想要让他叫喊我的名字……我需要他这么做。这种认识是自由的，也是可怕的。

你亲吻他的耳朵：“叫出来，我的名字。”

当你退后一步，看着他时，他的眼睛里闪过一种奇怪的新光，就像午夜的暴风雨在不受约束的海面上肆虐。激情。饥渴。

“艾……艾达！”他嘶哑着嗓音。

你闭上眼睛，细细品味着他沙哑的男高音环绕着你的名字。他的皮肤很暖和，你把自己压在他的身上索取温度。他的吻是那么地温柔、热烈和深沉，使你感到虚弱。你还不会屈服，至少现在不会。一切都在你的掌握之中。

你坏笑着：“想要我吗，帅哥?”

他咧嘴一笑，深知你的小把戏：“你为什么不问问我下面的小朋友呢?”

你结舌：“好吧。”

他还没来得及回答，你又盯上他，有节奏地把他从你嘴里接入送出。他拼命地猛撞，几乎要扯断手铐。床吱吱作响，你咯咯地嘲笑。你的笑声惹毛了他，他呻吟着。

“他妈的……”他发出嘶嘶声。

你停了下来，抬头看着他，笑容洋洋得意：“你想要我吗，帅哥?”

他故意向下瞪着你。

你舔了舔他的下身，他便呻吟起来：“我再问你一次，里昂。你，想要我吗?”

“是的。”他咕哝着。

“抱歉，”你把空气吹到他那里仍然湿润的皮肤上，“我听不见。”

“我想！”他厉声喝斥，竭力保持着仅剩的一点镇定。

你得意地笑了……现在可是在我的控制之下啊，菜鸟。你咬到了他的脖子：“有多想要呢，肯尼迪先生?”

他咬着牙齿，眼睛一眨一眨的，但始终保持沉默。Hmm…如果你愿意，你们可以玩那个游戏玩很久。你咬上他的脖子，用你的下身的中心摩擦他的勃起，但当他的臀部试图主动与你相连时，你又轻巧躲开。

“该死的!”

你开玩笑地舔了舔他的下唇：“你从来就不喜欢做一个跟随者，尤其是对女人。但是……如果你想要我…你就必须……跟随我的领导。”

他死死盯着你看。

“现在我再问一次。你到底有多想要我?”

他的目光躲开你的眼睛：“很想……”

你把胸脯贴在他的胸前：“很想是多想?”

“艾达 !”他咆哮着说。

你望着他，一脸无辜：“Yes?”

“别玩弄我了。”他咕哝着，似乎接受了你的领导。

“那告诉我你有多想要我。”

他用直勾勾的盯着你看：“我想要你想到发疯。”

你扬起眉毛，用鼻子蹭他的：“好吧……那个神奇的字是什么?”

他几乎咬牙切齿：“操我。立刻。马上。”

你叹了口气：“这不是一个字。”

他的表情没有变化：“请……”他的嘴唇撞在你的嘴唇上，既热情又苛刻。这么简单就放过他了吗?你用舌头舔了舔他的嘴唇，他打断你的吻：“我想要你。求你了,艾达。”

你下腹里疯狂的热度令人愉快，于是推开了任何里昂可能会挣脱开手铐的进一步假设。慢慢地，你坐起来，把自己置于他的被唤醒的部位之上，引导它进入。他在你手中的丰满感使你的心在胸膛里雀跃。你轻轻地呻吟着，眼睛因兴奋而闭上。当你开始骑它的时候，你能听到他轻微的呼吸声，你骑乘的节奏良好而平稳。尽管他想让你动得更快，更有力。不，不是现在,我可爱的牛仔。

你让你的手在他结实的胸膛上徘徊。你发觉你的面具开始瓦解了，你能感觉得到。你处在濒临崩溃的边缘。你的欲望逐渐超过了你控制欲的外表。有那么一瞬间，你因此而恨他，但当你听到他绝望地低声呼唤你的名字时，这种感觉很快就消失了。你睁开眼睛，发现他毫无防备地注视着你。你的心突然感到轻盈，失重，防御陡然坍塌。你把头往后一仰，以掩饰双眼的脆弱。

里昂就是你的对立面，是在你黑色海洋的中央的救生艇。你只是一个沉迷于自我毁灭的愚人，沉迷于向死神的脸上啐唾沫。如果你失去了他，你所剩下的那颗小小的心就会化为乌有。在过去的十年里，你竟变得如此依赖他。从98年的那刻起，渐渐地，这个特工进入了你的脑海，在你的灵魂中找到了归宿。此时此刻，你属于他，就像他也属于你一样。

“撤掉这些手铐。”他的祈使句一点都不平稳。

你突然重重地让自己摔在他身上，使他的头猛地一仰，沉浸在极度的愉悦之中。你克制住一声甜腻的呻吟：“我玩得很开心呢，里昂，你玩得开心吗?”你偏就是要激他。

他又想吻你，于是你趁他靠近之前退开。你粗暴地运动臀部，他仿佛失去痛觉一般猛拉手铐。

喀啦!

你几乎只需要一秒钟，就能意识到发生了什么事，但这并没有改变你脸上那种纯粹惊讶的表情——瞳孔微缩，双唇打开。木头圆柱断成了两半，里昂自由了。他的眼睛紧盯着你，一丝坏笑掠过他的嘴唇。趁他还没抓住你，你一跃而起，冲进客厅。当你找到一个藏身之处时，你能听到他在抽屉里翻找手铐钥匙。

如果让他抓到我，真不知道后果会如何。

 

 

＊＊＊

 

遵从她的领导，huh？

我胡乱转动套在食指上的手铐：“出来吧，无论你在哪里……”

艾达。间谍。欺诈者。有瑕疵的、自私的人。我步入走廊，浑身发抖，空气太冷了，但至少这能让我更清醒一点，思路也更清晰。艾达坐在我的顶端上的画面，她的胸部温柔地摇晃，臀部每一次向下的推力……这些画面填满了我的脑海……我们只是需要稍微坦率些。

生活区一片死寂，像是被阴影扼得窒息。太阳终于落到地平线后面了。我跨进客厅，双臂交叉。猛然间我意识到什么——莫非她这是调虎离山？！这让我重获自由的得意顷刻间消失，我立即回望卧室，欣慰地发现她的那堆衣服还在原位，红衣，黑色蕾丝。我如释重负，勃起的糟糕感觉又回来了。我开始在房间里搜寻，但一无所获。该死，那女人总是知道该怎么耍我！

我冒险进了浴室。没有双重间谍……厨房？也没有。我绕了一圈，确信她没有偷偷摸进我的卧室拿走衣服迅速开溜。几分钟后，我又回到客厅。

“那么，艾达是你的真名，还是说这只是一个假身份？”我对无人应答丝毫不感到惊讶。

我并不认为她会蠢到咬饵，这个女人像美洲豹一样难以捉摸，甚至比它们狡猾两倍。走到通往阳台的玻璃门前，我凝视着窗外城市的璀璨灯光，富饶、铜臭、纸醉金迷。“我很好奇，”我轻轻推开玻璃门，“你是怎么能在遇到地球上最危险的人之一后还活着的？”

外面的空气又热又粘。我向栏杆走去，汗水逐渐被风干，全身感官处于高度戒备状态。我唯一没看过的地方就是头顶的横梁，天花板本身大约有三十英尺高，艾达很容易就能找到藏身之处。上面的阴影像糖蜜一样厚，她不会拒绝这个绝佳的地点。我暗自发笑，无论她到底是出于认为这是必要的，还是仅仅喜欢给我濒死的经历，这都是一个足以吸引她的注意的位置。

在我身后几英尺远的地方，有一声非常柔和的轻响，几乎是无声的。我本能地做出反应，飞速转身，却只瞥到了自家厨房刀具的寒光。聪明女孩！我立刻抓住她的手腕，避开了她玩弄般的攻击，但立刻得到了她礼赠的反击。她挥起胳膊，锁住了我的头部两侧。这一击是半心半意的，几乎没有对我造成实质性伤害。我迅速用空余的手搂住她的腰，啪的一声，手铐扣住了她的一只手腕。她的皮肤紧贴着我的……那么温暖……那么光滑。太顺利了。我舔了舔她的脖子，她没被扣住的那只手一把揪住我的头发，这回手劲倒是毫不留情，使我的头皮都刺痛起来。

这时，我感觉到她的躯体在我身下移动。她正以自己为中心，准备给我来个过肩摔。于是在她做出反应之前，我已经避开了她的策略。把她的手从我的头发上拉开，我压住她的手腕，她笑了。当我试图去铐住她的另一只手时，刀刃又转到了我的喉咙上，我感觉到空气的急流，只好后跳拉开距离。

“噢，女人！”我的声音听起来一点也不生气。事实上，我因为挑战而十分兴奋。

她用刀尖点了点下唇，调侃地看着我，一只手仍被我拷着，但我又接近不了她：“嗯？看起来我们好像陷入了僵局。”

我大笑：“自从你第一次在RPD地下车库向我开枪后，我们就陷入了僵局。”

她抬起眉毛，眼睛兴奋地闪烁：“还是和以前一样锋利、敏捷。”

“多谢夸奖。”我回答，猜到她这是想要分散我的注意力。

我们又盯着彼此看了一会儿。这时，她的目光向下移动到我的勃起，然后轻声笑了。她缓缓舔过双唇暗示，她的舌尖滑过牙齿，上帝啊！接着，她的眼睛闪着恶魔般的光芒，这是她要从我身边逃走的预兆！我以前见过这样的表情——她的眼睛微微黯淡、又闪闪发亮，嘴唇微微抽动、无声地笑。哦，不，你想都别想。你别想再逃避我。

一阵晚风卷入客厅，茶几上的报纸沙沙作响，我们几乎在同一瞬间动起来——艾达向右，我向左。她向我挥动刀刃，而我很轻松地就把它从她手中敲了下来。我意识到是她想让我这么做。我走到她身边，试图把她的腿从她身下拉起，但她在我的攻击之下躲来躲去，不知什么时候那只戴着手铐的手也挣脱了我的牵拉。在她逃走之前我追上了她，我们的身体相撞，翻倒在咖啡桌周围的一张长毛绒沙发上。

“抓到你了！”当她的两只手腕都握在我手中时，我深深地吸了一口气，露出胜利的微笑。

她假笑着：“不用你说……”

她的体形在我身下是如此的柔软，现在她完完全全在我掌控之中了……你得意地反击：“你喜欢玩弄我，不是吗？”

她一脸无辜地看着我，仿佛一个天真无害的孩童：“玩弄你吗？从来没有。”

狂妄自大的小猫咪……上帝啊，这让我更兴奋了。“就像你说的，别害羞。”我对着她的耳朵沉声道，同时把手铐的另一边拷在她的手腕上。

她轻咬我的脖颈，使她的皮肤灼热得更明显了。“别否认你喜欢这些小游戏，帅哥。”她舔了舔嘴唇，“可悲的是…你就是不懂得领情。你总是要亲自捕获。就像现在。”

“我现在就要逮捕你。”我积极地低语。

她扬起眉毛：“那你还等什么，肯尼迪先生？”

我太想要她了，这简直要把我逼疯。她躺在我胯下，准备好了，并且愿意给我那个“自从她把枪抵在我背上以来”我一直渴望的东西。但我更想要控制她……我的另一只空闲的手悠哉游哉覆上她的身体，使她颤抖。

“你还在想控制我。”她把张开的唇凑到我的唇上，说话时轻轻碰过，美妙地缓缓挪动腰肢：“看到了吗？你就是想掌控一切。这是你的问题所在，帅哥。”

“听听这些可笑的话。”当我用膝盖强行分开她修长的双腿时，我发出嘶嘶声。

她的眼睛在轻颤，嘴角带上狡黠的笑意：“别自欺欺人了，除非你真的控制了我，否则你今晚别想上我。”

我还没来得及回答，她就猛地转翻身，把我一脚踢开，我的头径直撞到咖啡桌上。哔了狗了。我看见她朝卧室跑去……手铐钥匙！我急忙跳起来去追她，就在她从床头柜上拿钥匙的那一刻，我扑倒了她，于是乎我们俩都不拘礼节地摔在床上。

和往常一样，所有的谈话都是一种干扰。不得不说她真的太喜欢玩火了，就像蝴蝶对蜘蛛网太过好奇。

她的身体在我身下缓缓移动，我轻轻咬着她的有型的肩胛骨。她弓着背，皮肤的热度美味得使人软弱。我用双腿锁住她的脚踝，使她动弹不得。这使得我的一条大腿贴到了她的下身，她又温暖，又湿润，且欢迎光临。更多的血液涌向我的下半身，我突然感到头晕目眩。腹部肌肉绷紧了，我的脑海里充满了某些画面——我紧紧抱着她，她带着哭腔喊着我的名字。

“继续逃呀，间谍，动起来。”我嗓音沙哑，呼吸落到她雪白的脊背上。

她从眼角的余光瞪着我：“你先请，肯尼迪特工。”

我以擒拿术的标准姿势掐住她的柔嫩的肩膀迫使她俯身：“我以为今晚我属于你。”

她傲慢地微笑着摇头，发丝飘动：“你一直都属于我，帅哥。”

我吮吸她的耳垂，使她的脊椎微微颤抖：“真的吗？”我低声说，一只手滑过她的大腿内侧。

当我接触到她湿漉漉的入口时，她条件反射地全身弓起，肌肉僵硬，我的中指和食指轻轻地摩擦着润滑的褶皱。“夜还长着呢……菜鸟。”她努力想说得流利些，但她无法在语调中藏住她那肆无忌惮的欲望。

“是的。”我的回答很不平稳。我想再一次感受她那又热又紧的内壁，我需要，她也需要。

我沿着她的后颈舔吻，她懊恼地呻吟着，下身在我指尖扭动试图挣开。我把她戴着手铐的双手拉过她的头顶，用拇指拨弄她敏感的花蕾，明显感到她的呼吸开始急促：“嗯啊……”

“里昂！”她的反应是认真的、茫然的，还有些恼怒。

“你不喜欢在男人的手指下说话，不是吗？”我对着她的黑发坏笑：“你现在是我的了，艾达。”这名字是我喉咙里最原始的咆哮。

我把她翻个身，感觉到她的酥胸紧靠着我，她柔软的大腿轻拂过我的身躯。我呻吟着，把脸埋在她的脖子上，唇很快就找到了她锁骨上方的温暖的皮肤。她在我身下颤抖，双手仍然头顶上方努力挣脱。

这个女人是我多年来梦寐以求的东西。当我在西班牙执行任务时发现她还活着的时候，我不知道该怎么想。但是……她是我的……她一直都是。不知怎么的，我一直都知道这点，艾达……是我的。我的艾达……只属于我一个人的。

这一认识比我所做过的任何性幻想或努力都更能令人兴奋。她是我的。我的。“你是我的，”我又咆哮着说，这次更有占有欲，“你的每一寸都是，我的。”

“真够热情的。”她发出猫咪般的喉音，试图无视我邪恶的服务。

我用力咬住她的脖子，过分轻柔地把两只手指塞进她的身体。她挣扎的同时试图抑制一声幸福呻吟。“事实上，比热情还要更强烈一些，”我顽皮地咧嘴笑了笑，“而且我得说我不是在场唯一一个这样的人……”

“一如既往的自大……你要知道，骄兵必败，肯尼迪先生。”她抬起脖子望着我，琥珀眼睛因欲望而变得深沉，仿佛有星辰大海……挑衅性的……令人激动。

我开始漫不经心地用我的两根手指绕着她的内壁打转，同时仍然集中注意力于把拇指按压在那束敏感的神经上，这让她的喉咙里发出一声可怜的呻吟。但你不为所动：“不过，还是得让你叫喊我的名字。”

她还没来得及说话，我就跪坐了起来，然后把她也拉了起来。她戴着手铐的手一动也不动地握在我的手里，我清楚这点。我把它们高高举过她的头，她故意把下身压在我身上。女人！我的勃起被她湿漉漉的大腿内侧扣住了。

“你这样只会自找麻烦。”当我把手指从她湿软柔滑的热气中移开，抓住她的臀部时，我喘着粗气。

我几乎能看见她轻微的撅嘴，但她的脸却转了过去：“我不需要找麻烦，我就是麻烦。”

“Oh？这样啊。”我亲吻她的肩膀。

她不屑地盯着我，下巴扬得老高，双眼却那么热烈：“喜欢控制吗，牛仔？”

我把她的手带到她的腹部，但我的手仍然紧紧地握在手铐上我用另一只手掂起她的有型的下巴：“就像你也喜欢它一样。”

她的眼睛被点燃了，两团熊熊燃烧的火焰在召唤我……这种微妙的方式扭转了局面。她很擅长这一点——通过让别人相信她们在掌控局面来赢得一场胜利。逆反心理总是有效的，这是我从她身上学到的一件事。“我真的希望你能更好地抚摸一个女人，而不是你的自尊心。”她冷言相讥，面无表情。

我热烈地吻着她的娇嫩欲滴的双唇，然后抽离。她喘着气倚靠在我身上，嘴里渴望更多。我理着她的头发，拈起一缕在指尖打转：“我想到目前为止我做得还不错。”

她的眼睛在颤抖：“你喜欢延长这一刻，不是吗？”

“你是指你被捕的这一刻？”我的手从她的下巴滑到她的右胸时，我问道。我的手指在她柔软的皮肤上小心翼翼地工作，她条件反射挺起胸口融入我的抚摸，双眼闭上。我咧嘴坏笑：“当然～”

她睁大眼睛，开玩笑地皱着眉头瞪我，脸上带着邪恶的微笑：“是我允许你抓到我的，记得吗？”

“是啊，但这一次.”我把她拉得离我越近越好，恨不得融入骨髓，我的呼吸很急促而粗糙：“我要带你去登月。”

一股奇怪的电流在我的皮肤下嗡嗡作响，疯狂地穿过我的血管。她柔若无骨的身躯在我身体上嵌合的感觉太完美了。她缎子般的黑头发正拂过我的锁骨……她的心跳猛烈地撞击着我的胸膛.。她的芳香，带着隐约的甜味围绕着某种强烈的禁忌感……

“仍然是个菜鸟……”她叹息着。

是啊……你就嘴硬吧，这就是你在接下来的十分钟里需要说的。

我开始沿着她的脊柱轻柔地吻她，把她的肩膀向前推，我的手从手铐上滑落，稳稳地落在她的臀部上。她不会逃离我的，至少现在不会。我看到她弓起背双手放低，我的另一只手沿着她的躯干的曲线滑过她的身体，一直滑到她的腰部。

她回头看了我一眼，表情被房间里的黑暗笼罩。我舔着嘴唇：“你还想否认你喜欢让我掌控吗？你知道这会让你兴奋。”

她的素白大腿轻轻地挤压我的下体，我咽下一口呻吟。我几乎能看见一个的鬼魂在她的嘴唇嬉笑：“那你还等什么呢，帅哥？”

我不需要更多的邀请了。她的皮肤热得惊人。我呼吸着她的清香，深深地吸进我的肺里，把我的勃起放在她的核心前。她真漂亮。她真完美。她是我的。当我慢慢滑动我的下身进入她的光滑，紧密的热源时，我们的眼睛从来没有中断接触。我给她一点时间来适应新的入侵角度，然后俯身对她耳语：“我一直在等你停下脚步。”

她正准备出言反击，但我迅速后退，把下身完全推入她的身体。“里昂……”她转过头去，我的名字从她的唇上发出，流露无限急迫的激情音符。我想听她再说一遍。我需要再听她说一遍。不……我想听她尖叫……毫不羞怯的……充满了绝对需要的尖叫。我的手沿着她的曼妙身体狂热地移动着，用有力而浅薄的抽插来戏弄她。她纤细的双手攥成拳头，指甲咬着床单。我继续这样做了一会儿，用无法抑制的幸福许诺来引诱她。

“戏弄通常是……我的工作。”她呼吸困难地说着，因为我的手掠过她胸部玫瑰色的皇冠。

“真的吗？现在谁才是被戏弄的那个人？”当我的另一只手沿着她大腿的内侧爬到她那肿胀的性感部位时，我笑了。我的手指沿着她滚烫的皮肤移动，她咬下一口快乐的声音。“我干得怎么样？你觉得我能在戏弄行业找到一份有利可图的工作吗？”

意外地，我感觉到她猛地紧紧绞住了我，我呻吟了一声。但我不会给她想要的，不是现在。

“也……许吧。”她努力地回答着，极力想要掩饰自己声音中明显的需要。

“Hmm……”我俯下身，舌头在她后颈上画了一条热线。她不受控制地颤抖着，把脸转开。“你有多想要？不，你有多需要我，艾达？我的艾达。”问题的结尾是占有欲的咆哮。

这终于让她和我对视了：“我是怎么跟你说的，关于骄兵，帅哥？”我扬起眉毛。

我的动作仍然很浅，让我们处于临界点但就是不会跨过去。我邪邪地笑了笑，最后狠狠地撞击了她一下。“哈啊……”她猝不及防惊呼一声。我把她的身体紧紧地拉得更近：“尼罗河不是埃及唯一的一条河，sweetheart。”

（“Denial(The Nile )is not just a river in Egypt.”，denial和the nile发音相似，所以denial只是一个幽默说法，来比喻某个人拒绝去看其他人都显而易见的东西，通常用来形容一个人保护他自己不受真实世界的伤害。但是这句话的意思是：尼罗河不是埃及唯一的一条河，是心理学的一个经典的故事。主要是告诉我们人生的路有很多种，未必只有一条路，是一句励志名言。）

她回过头来皱眉看着我，表情混杂着乱七八糟的情感：“不。”

我热切的吻落在她的肩胛骨上，我的手指在她大腿内侧转动着小图案，圆圈，无穷符，或者Leon之类的：“那么……”

她的眼睛看起来意识模糊：“看来我们俩都喜欢玩火。”

我笑着紧紧地抱住她，小心翼翼地向后倒，躺回枕头上，同时确保我们之间保持连接，而这一次，让她占据最高的位置。她回头疑惑地俯看了我一眼，我向她眨了眨眼睛。于是她调皮地坏笑，开始扭动臀部。这时她把她带着手铐的手放在我的一只手上，这个手势是温柔和亲密的，它使我睁开眼睛。我的手紧紧握住她的双手，闭上眼睛。天啊，女人！她看着我，用平静的表情看着我，这种渴望显而易见，但又受到了抑制。她看着我的样子……

……如此坦率……

我正要说些什么，这时她轻轻摇了摇头。当她不费吹灰之力地转过身来面对我时，我的下一个念头被立即打断，取而代之的是一波冲昏头脑的浪潮。那种她的内壁绞紧我搏动的下身的感觉，那种她转过身来带动摩擦的感觉……我饥渴地咆哮着，把她拉进一个灼热的吻中，然后一翻身，滚到她的身上。这一行动并不完全是她所期待的，但她并没有提出抗议。

我心甘情愿地让她占了上风，现在她把它还给了我。“还是不肯承认吗？”我对着她的耳朵吐息，我们的身体洋溢着兴奋的感觉。

她认真地呻吟：“绝不……”

也许她没有接受刚刚给予她的东西。我后退一些，朝她咧嘴一笑，同时找到了一种更强烈的节奏。我们的臀部现在会合得更有侵略性了。我感到她紧紧搂住我，我的肌肉在不耐烦地期待着水到渠成。她弓着身子，头部往后一仰。我运用牙齿轻轻咬啮她主动献出的胸口，她纤细的胳膊搂住我的脖子，手指拉扯我的头发，呼吸困难。当我回到她的唇边，我的吻在发烫。“骗子，”我在进攻的间隙里喃喃，“你会承认的……我会看着你承认的。”

“不……”当她在我身下扭动的时，这就是她所有能说出的话了。

“那好吧。”我放慢了速度，她立刻瞪了我一眼，她的表情在不快和烦恼之间摇摆不定。“如果你喜欢这样玩。”我深情地吻了她一下，她突然狠狠地咬住了我的下唇。“Ouch！”这种玩弄她的感觉真他妈的好玩极了，难怪她总是对于调戏我乐此不彼。

从她脸上的表情看，她熟知这种把戏。承受着抽插，她出言讽刺：“我以为你不是菜鸟，里昂。”

“那我还以为今晚你是我的主人”我回答。

“这件事情已经过去了。”她气鼓鼓地说。

她似乎真的很恼怒……甚至是焦躁……艾达看起来就像……嗯哼。我拿起我的一只手，顺着她的腹部滑到了湿漉漉的大腿内侧，那里就像平息她恼怒的触控开关。她的怒容可以说是很有震慑力的，但我现在觉得它无可否认的可爱和诱人。她死死咬着下唇，灼热双眼上的细眉可爱地皱起……我在掌控着一切……她想让我的触摸带来摩擦，激发她内心积聚的那股美妙的热量。

我的手慢慢地移上她敏感的花蕾，她渴望地咬住自己的下唇。“承认吧，艾达。”我沙哑地低语。她把我的脸拉近自己，眼睛像两粒闪烁欣喜的余烬。“你想让我叫出来吗，帅哥？”这些话语里掺杂着极度的需要。

我激动得浑身发抖，心脏砰砰击打胸腔：“是的。”

她温柔地笑着，用舌头舔过我的唇，邀请我再来一次吻。我觉得她的手指无情地拉着我的头发，我咬过她的嘴唇再次占有。她修长的双腿缠住我的腰，手臂滑过我的肩膀。当她的指甲嵌进我的皮肤时，我发出尖锐的嘶嘶声。她得意洋洋地笑着，我用牙齿咬着她的软舌，挑逗，轻咬，吮吸。她的臀部猛撞在我的身上，我脱口而出一声原始的咆哮，品尝着她围绕在我身边紧致的温暖，湿润和饥渴。

“里昂……”她呜咽着，语气不再带有那种嘲讽和绝对的傲慢 只是原始的需要，“拜托……”

这几乎足以让我投降了。我直视她的眼睛，发现眼前只有一位深情的爱人在凝视着我。没有间谍……没有游戏……没有背叛……就目前而言。

我们两个都没有兴趣保持稳定的步伐，都渴望筑构高潮。高温和摩擦令人头晕目眩，势不可挡。我面对着她快速、粗暴地插入她的身体，喂养那个热情阻碍我的穴口，她带着手铐的双手深深地划过我的背部。快乐围绕着我，以新的激情在我的血管里涌动。

睫毛随着她的眼睛的飘忽而扇动，她弓着身体，腹部嵌合我的躯干：“啊……里昂……哈啊！”

我把我的脸埋在她旁边的枕头里，脑袋随着下身的动作不断蹭着枕头，柔声细语和她丝绸般的黑发，让我的脸颊发痒：“艾达……”

听到我低沉回应的那一瞬间，她颤抖起来，双腿紧紧地缠在我的腰上：“快一……点。”

我服从她的命令，我感到她抓得更紧了，于是握拳扣住她的手掌，她光滑温热的内壁包裹着我，并把我送到了悬崖边。我的名字是她那绯红的嘴唇上发出的坚定而朴实的吟唱。多么美妙的声音。我咬了咬她柔软的脖颈，她被唤醒后变得更加敏感起来，她不由自主地叫出声，哀求回荡在房间的墙壁上。我的。我的。

时间似乎变慢了，懒洋洋地从我们身边走过，我拼命地缠住她的嘴唇，啜饮她若有若无的啜泣。我的手在她身下移动，胳膊贪婪地环抱着她。  
将“里昂……”

“里昂。”

“哈啊……里昂！”

她打破了抗拒，叫着我名字的声音带有一种芬香的满足，这让我几乎失去控制。热流喷洒在我的顶端，我冲破自己高潮的顶峰，滚烫的液体灌满她的内部，把兴奋的呻吟塞进了她肩膀边的枕头里。毁灭性的热浪像潮水一样向我袭来，我把虚弱的她紧紧压在胸前，身体沐浴在狂喜之中。她又开始轻吻我的肩膀，柔软的手指抚摸着我后脑的头发，安慰着我。

然后，我像失去骨头一样柔软地倒在她身上，她也乐于把我抱得紧紧的。一时间，我们两个只是盯着对方，呼吸沉重，身体颤抖，心满意足。她的目光是完全脆弱的，我通常能在她那晦涩而令人误解的眼神中发现的隐秘的感情，现在她露出了真挚的目光。我能感觉到她在我刺痛的皮肤上跳动的心跳，她自己的肌肤上也被一层与之匹配的汗水覆盖着。我温柔地对她微笑，伸手去蹭她的鼻子。

我的手指掠过她的脸颊，她的下巴，她的唇。我的艾达。我的过去的不能放手的一部分，即使我可以放手，但我会吗？不……我喜欢这个受伤害的，复杂的，独立的女人。当然，拯救处于困境中的女孩是值得的，没有什么能与此相提并论。

过了一会儿，她从容地把小腿从我腰间卸下来，我轻轻揉捏，帮她放松仍然颤抖的双腿，然后放到床上。她抬起头来看着我，嘴角挂着一丝猫咪般的诱人笑容。

我贪婪地对她回笑：“告诉过你我会让你叫我的名字。”

夜还长着呢。

 

——————————————————————

妈耶这文怎么这么长，鼓捣一整天，想吃点中文粮太不容易了。


End file.
